Death's Arrival
by JeltimaBIvory
Summary: A familiar face shows up in Roy's office, and it's NOT his favorite. Roy and Maes have a blast from Ishval as we see the FMA series with "Death" involved! Please review.
1. Meetings

**Familiar Enemies?**

_"Mustang? There's the new Alchemist here to see you." Risa poked her head in, "the girl." Roy Mustang banged his head on the desk before Risa could see his blush, how could he face her after all these years. Her Flame colored hair with Black highlights, the way she laughed...._

_"I have to see him?" came a shout from outside the room. "Good God! Can't you tell me if i passed or not without causing me to kill someone?"_

_"Well, since you almost chopped off his head with the sword you made in your testing, I don't think it would be good to be alone with him but you have too know if you made it by Roy and only Roy." Risa replied. " Now go in."_

_Roy stood behind his desk as he counted the footsteps getting louder. One...two...three...one...two...three. Then they stopped outside his door. With nothing planned, he said the first thing that came to mind._

_"Hello Death, long time no see."_

_

* * *

_

** This is my third FanFic and my first FMA one. (this ought to be good) I'm hoping for any reviews on the Prolouge and yes, Ed and Al are in this, as well as a EdxWinry and a RoyxOC. Get ready for battle**

**~Jet**

**P.S. This is a Prologue so i can be short, i'll write longer chapters later.**


	2. Central: Day 1

_**Thanks to you who reviewed and added this story as a favorite! This story is going to go along the lines of FullMetal Alchemist and is starting a few days before Ed's Military Alchemist test. The day Death goes into central is the day Riza and Roy come back from visiting Ed. Also this story will be told between Death's point of view and Roy's. Also I might have Riza tell a chapter or two. Well, here we go...  
**_

* * *

_I pulled back my short hair into a small bun. Dressed in a black skirt with a red hoodie to match my hair, I started out to the train station with my suitcase in one hand and the key to the apartment in the other. I looked back at the empty room that was my home for two years. Smiling, I closed the door, and opened a new life._

**A Confrontation**

"Toot! Toot!" The train gave it's last voice as it left to return to West. I looked around for my escort. Even though the Military _knew _I was capable of taking care of myself, there was an Alchemist killed last week while he was out alone so just to be safe I was to be escorted straight to Central. I began to walk away when suddenly, hands wrapped around my eyes and mouth. Biting my pursuer's hand, I spun around and gave a well aimed punch to my captor's eye.

"Ow! What was that for!" The familiar voice of Maes Hughes, my best friend since my teens, was the one belonging to my attacker. " Well Death, we see your aim is just as strong." I was wrapped up in a strong hug. "But I'm glad you're here." I blushed.

"I'm so sorry, if I had know it was you picking me up, I would have expected something like that, but... well, sorry?"

"Well, it's time to get back to central, I guess we've got to get going. If I can see straight I guess." Maes began to fake a stagger with my suitcase, causing some people to jump away in alarm but I just stood back giggling.

"Come on Maes! We're gonna be late if you keep fooling around!" I finally looked at my watch, 12:36, late already! "We have to get to Central to make sure my office is ready and I don't even have a hotel to stay at!" Rushing past him at my fastest walk, I grabbed my suitcase in one hand and Hughes in the other.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I guess I should have planned beforehand." Maes and i crouched outside of the base looking for the back way in. My life could be in danger just because Hughes didn't think ahead. Now _I _hunched down in the middle of about a thousand of thorny plants that were cutting me open. If Alex didn't kill me, these would. " I didn't think he'd be here." The Strong-Arm Alchemist was pacing back and forth by the door. Waiting. For me.

"Well, first he'll take his shirt off and then after you get rained in sparkles, you'll get to see the tears come. If you survive I'll give you one of _I survived The Strong-arm's hug_ bumper stickers!"

"No thanks, I don't even have a car!" Suddenly I thought of a brilliant plan. "Tell him I wasn't at the station, that you couldn't find me. He'll run all the ways down there to see if I'm lost!" Then I thought, it was kind of mean. " Or maybe I should just walk right in."

"Um, Miss Sabre, you're about to walk into a room with an excited Strong-Arm Alchemist waiting for you. How much did you think?"

"A lot, and I need to see him now or the later I wait, the more enthusiastic he'll be, and the longer his shirt is off." I stood up and walked up to the door. Peaking around, I walked in and ran into Alex.

"Death? You're here! I thought you got lost!" Sparkles flew as his shirt was whipped off and I was smashed into a hug that never ended. " I should have accompanied Maes in the process of protecting you. What's this? You're bleeding on your hand! What happened out there!"

"Alex... I... can't... breathe..." Everything went black as I sunk to the floor.

"Death? Death! Wake up!" I could hear Alex Armstrong's voice.

"You killed her! She got all the way from the Western headquarters and now she's here to die in a hug?" Maes was barely audible as he walked around the room. I started to stir. " She's up!"

* * *

An hour and two chocolate bars later, I was getting ready to see my office. Except one thing, it wasn't there.

"Where's my office?" I yelled to the lowly privates. The poor things were shaking but I wasn't in a pitying mood.

"Sorry Major Sabre, but for some reason there wasn't enough room. You have to share an office with another officer."

"Share? She doesn't know that word. let me speak to her. Dismissed." Maes had come to explain things to me. Or to make things worse, not like the first day is supposed to be great. The poor privates scurried away.

"So, who is the unlucky person who has to share an office with me?" I tried to crack a joke as we were walking down to "my" office.

"Well, it's only natural for an Alchemist to share an office with an Alchemist so I put in a small word that Flame Alchemist works well with the Death Alchemist so..." he shoved me into Roy's office. Wait. My and Roy's office. " Have fun!"

I pounded on the door as he locked it behind me.

"Open up!" And surprisingly, he did.

"Death, make your self at home here. You and Roy do work well together and you haven't seen each other since the Ishballan War so, have fun!"

I was so going to murder him. But a slight dizziness stopped my thoughts. Or maybe I should just lay down. As my head touched the couch pillow, I fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Riza and I just got off our train. That was a disturbing visit but I could still see the spark of strength in those boy's eyes. Especially Edward's.

"Riza, I'll be in my office. Tell me if you need me at all." I walked down the hall when i reached my best friend, Maes Hughes.

"Was the visit worth the time?" He questioned.

"Yes." i answered. "he'll be tested soon. But he's so young..." I looked down. Was it the right decision to give this boy the life of a dog?

"That's good. Are you off to your office now?" I nodded. Where else would i go? "Good, then have fun."

What did he mean by that? Have fun. I continued to walk down until i reached my office. Slowly i opened the door to see the girl.

"Oh god." I whispered under my breath.

* * *

**Wow! I finished it! The chapter at least. Well, Roy seems to have a small past with Death and next chapter we'll see Ed! His testing is coming up and one of Death's duties it to watch it. Nicely watch it. Impossible. **

**I'm trying to have no crossings with Maes and Death, they're just great friends. When one plays a trick on another, they should expect pay back! XD**

**So I'll try to write before Sunday but then i have exams so i'll be on hold for a while! Keep commenting!**

**~ J.B.I.  
**


	3. My Aerugonian

**_What did he mean by that? Have fun. I continued to walk down until i reached my office. Slowly i opened the door to see the girl._**

**_"Oh god." I whispered under my breath._**

******************************

* * *

**

Waking up, i looking into the eyes of the nightmare that held me from the day i started in Ishval. They were the black pits of coldness, and they were digging into my face. His jaw even hung open a bit.

"Captain Sabre? Why are you at East Command? In My office?" He said in his most commanding voice. I scoffed. He thought he was all that, huh?I'll show him.

"Well first of all, it's Major Sabre now." It's been three years, did he really think I still was a Captain? Oh well, soon I'll be promoted to the South. I had been transferred to Central to stay for about two months from Briggs in the North. Then I'll be sent down with a troop of my own as Lieutenant Colonel to the South. "Second, I believe this is OUR office now." His jaw dropped even further and i stood up to meet his height. Or at least most of it. Standing at 5'3" plus a five year difference, he towered over me from about a whole ten inches now.

"I'm sorry to offend you _Major_, but as a _Colonel_, I still hold rank over you." God, how could I forget? he had just been recently promoted to Colonel so i was _still _a rank lower!

"Well then, "I put my hand to my gun tucked away in my holster, "let's see who gets the office first shall we?" He moved so quick i didn't see his hand until i felt the pain in my ear.

"You're too eager too fight Major Sabre," He began to pull me towards the door. "But i have a meeting to attend to and you'll just have to tag along."

"What? Can't trust me with your belongings?" I teased. "Ow!" He twisted my ear and made me look in his eyes.

"No."

* * *

"Sorry we're late." Sergeant Major Kain Fuery and Warrant Officer Vato Falman stepped into the break room. I scoffed.

"Earlier than the Colonel. He's late, again." I looked around to see Breda, Jean and Maes coming from the south entrance to meet us.

"Well, he might be tired from the tri-" Fuery was interrupted by a cry of pain in the doorway.

"I will get you back Mustang!" Roy walked calmly into the room dragging a young woman officer with a brilliant combination of red and black hair. By her rank, i could tell she was a Major. At the sight of all six of us, she froze and Roy released a very red ear.

"Hey Riza, look. I found my Aerugonian*!" I stared in disbelief.

* * *

_**Okay... I'm done. Just to clear this chapter up:**_

_***Aerugo is the country south of Amestris. They supplied Ishvalans with guns during the civil war but turned their back when the Ishvans looked for refuge.**_

_**Roy is a Colonel now... (kinda quick after meeting Ed though... Oops!)**_

_**I Have posted some pictures of Death on my deviantart page, my author name is Jeltimab.**_

**_And Finally..._**

**_Please Pleas PLEASE REVIEW! I find it hard not to write without reason and YOU guys are my reason!_**

**_'till next time_**

**_~Jeltima  
_**


End file.
